


I.. Don't Know

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, XiuHan - Freeform, gray aromantic, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: when minseok does not know how to love, a boy named luhan shows him the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg 1 last paper for my month-long exams!!!!!!! 
> 
> comment bitches u know i love them

 

  
Feelings. So foreign. Yet its foreignness makes it so scary, so uneasy and so exciting. Kim Minseok is not one who loves. Sure, he deeply cares for his family and obviously, friends are a given for him to share his concern and care, but romantic... feelings? Now that is something foreign to him, like really foreign.

When boys and girls play around the playground, boys hurling either insults or flowers to the girls they remotely want to spend a bit more time with, preferably alone, Minseok stays by the sidelines and just, watches. He watches couples come and go together. He watches break ups, makeups and everything in between. Sure, he knows about love, as he tells himself, but does he really?

It is not like Minseok is a loner stuck in his room and playing video games is the only hike in his otherwise as Baekhyun says, 'flatline life', it is quite the contrary. Being an extroverted introvert is an oxymoron, and so is Minseok. His easy-going nature and undoubtedly his cute persona earns him popularity among friends and he even has his fair share of admirers. But he turns them down goodnaturedly, often with an easy smile on his face. And he proceeds to treat them all the same the next day, as if nothing happened, no messages of rushed confessions firing up due to fatigue in the late hours of the night. It is not that Minseok is pretentious, he just does not see it the way others do. He just does not care.

"Why can't we all be just close friends?" he asks himself one night, "why is there a need for people to push it to another level?"

Silence rings in the dead of the night. No one can answer him.

Then a boy like Luhan comes along in his life. A wild, easy-going boy like Minseok himself. They hit it off, well, kind of. Except Minseok does not know where did Luhan actually comes from. He seems like a being dropped from the sky to be right on Minseok's path. He just randomly appears in his life.

"I like you." Minseok is on his homework, calculus as boggling in his mind as the voice which startles him. He looks up to a smiling Luhan, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Minseok notices his eye wrinkles as much as his smile lines. He looks borderline creepy, he thinks to himself, unknowingly inches his chair away from the table separating the pair.

"Actually, very much." Minseok twitches in fright in response. The last time this happened he lost a dear friend, who he is still bitterly defensive about. His defence builds up as his mouth works an excuse to dismiss the boy's affections. The walls are up.

"I..." Minseok stutters. Another inch away from the table. He looks down, unable to look the other boy in he eye. "I... I can't."

A deep breath. He closes his eyes to steady himself, the whirlpool of fear and desperation consuming him inside. "I can't love you, you know, the way you want me to. I am very contented how we are just friends. But if you are expecting more, you are free to leave."

He meekly opens his eyes, to see Luhan still sitting there, a smile playing on his lips. He did not leave. Well, that is a start.

"Are you afraid?" He asks, as he keeps his distance, in which Minseok gratefully appreciates.

The older boy nods.

"Why?" His voice is soft and gentle, like a parent soothing his child when he had a nightmare.

"I..." Minseok struggles to find words, "I don't know how to."

"I'll help you." is all he says before sinking back into his Literature piece infront of him, "it's okay, you can take as long as you want."

Minseok wants to protest. He wants to tell Luhan that it is not possible for him to start loving. He does not even know how! But something inside reminds him that it is Luhan.

And somehow he feels that that will change the game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at @cbxbroadcast on twitter. baekchen's version coming up soon


End file.
